Macross Cannon
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) The massive Macross Cannon vessels are heavily armed ships designed for intense anti-ship combat. Over 6,000 meters long, this class of combat vessel is armed with four Zentradi-style cannons that open along the horizontal axis to collimate the heavy converging energy beams for use against enemy warships. The Macross Cannons are extremely effective vessels for countering enemy warships and their multiple heavy guns allow a single Macross Cannon to destroy multiple ships with one volley. While potent against all kinds of enemy warships the Macross Cannons are quite vulnerable to swarms of enemy craft and in sufficient numbers the ships can be successfully assaulted. In the war with the Mardook in 2092, the UN Spacy fielded many Macross Cannons and they initially inflicted heavy losses upon the Mardook forces. However, the Mardook fielded far more ships that eventually overwhelmed the lesser number of Macross Cannons and many of these powerful vessels were lost. Captain Nexx commanded a Macross Cannon in the final battle of the Mardook war. Model Type - Macross Cannon Class - Anti-Fleet Heavy Bombardment Ship and Super Carrier Crew - 3400 crew, 7000 troops and pilots MDC By Location Main Hull 600 000 Hull per 40 ft 500 Fusion Cannon Booms 500 000 Main Engines 400 000 Secondary Engines 50 000 Bridge Tower 35 000 Main Particle Guns 2 000 Particle Guns 750 Missile Launchers 750 Hanger bays 10 000 Torpedo Launchers 2 000 Phalanx Turrets 250 Armour - stops upto and including standard 30mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 2 in atmosphere, mach 4 in space Fold - 1 light year every 6 minutes Range - Unlimited Statistics Height - 1250m in cruiser mode, 5900m in soldier mode Length - 6000m in cruiser mode, 4700m in soldier mode Width - 1800m in cruiser mode, 2100m in soldier mode Weight - hundreds of millions of tons Cargo - 5000 mecha, 100 shuttles, 100 misc craft Power System - Heat Pile cluster Weapons Weapon Type - Fusion Cannon (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/planetary bombardment Range - 400 000km Damage - 2d6x1 000 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 5 minutes (20 melees) maximum Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Main Particle Cannons (12) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 4d6x1000 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Particle Gun (120) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Torpedo Type Launchers (120) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 2000km Damage - varies with warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time upto 4 times per melee Payload - 40 cruise missile type weapons with one of the following warheads: Heavy HE, or Heavy Nuclear Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (180) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missle Range - 250km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1-10 at a time Payload - 10 missiles ready, 100 in reload magazines, takes 1 fullmelee to reload Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Phalanx System (120) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 2km Damage - 4d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - 4 times per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and Penalties -5 versus other ships Cannot dodge fire from mecha +4 strike Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 200 billion km and can track upto 50 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 6000km and can track upto 3000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 6000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 6000km and can target upto 300 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 25cm at 20km, as small as 150cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 500cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 30ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 2 000 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 400 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. References Used Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech RPG